The invention relates to a holding fixture for holding at least one tube for guiding a cable and/or at least one cable, in particular fibre optic cable, along a longitudinal direction of the tube or cable, the holding fixture comprising an affixing member for holding the tube or cable, the affixing member being shaped with two laterally opposing side supports, which define between them a holding channel for at least sectionwise receiving the tube or cable, the holding channel extending in the longitudinal direction, and a clamping member, the clamping member being adapted to be mounted on the affixing member and, in a mounted state, to be moved from a pre-holding to a holding position.
Holding fixtures for holding cables are known in the art. For instance, EP 2 330 706 A1 discloses holding fixtures for cables, which are part of a gel sealing device for sealing a passage through an opening, e.g. in a wall of a house, with which cables can be guided and held. For securing the cables against movements at least parallel and maybe even perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the cable, the known holding fixture comprises a fastener clip for holding the cable, which can be affixed to a cable guidance member of the holding fixture.
With the known holding fixtures, it is, however, not easily recognisable if the fastening clip is correctly mounted. If the fastening clip is not correctly mounted, the cable may not be affixed and may thus be moved, even if only low mechanical forces act upon the cable. A movement of the cable, however, may influence the sealing properties of the gel sealing device and affect a function of a device, to which the cable is connected.
In view of these disadvantages of the known holding fixtures, an object underlying the invention is to provide holding fixtures that prevent incorrect assembly of holding fixtures.